List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 7
Grave of the Fireflies (12000 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Sad film, doesn't cry, for some reason, I like WWII-era anime films, my brother in real life calls me a heartless b**** for not crying at this wonderful piece of art. #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I kinda liked this film, It reminds me of Tokiko's life during WWII) #Another Reicheru #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ Very good film, but sad ending, though. I cried at the end! Negative #Garrett Woods ~ Hmph, This is a s***ty film, I think it was made for American soliders to feel sorry for the rats! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM AFTER WWII, EVER! This film should be banned in the United States! #Giuseppe Todaro ~ Offensive trash! #Stacie Todaro #Alessandro Todaro ~ Offensive! #Pietro Todaro #Giovanni Todaro #Marshall Todaro #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish Garrett Woods (12010 points) Positive Negative #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Dude, the United Nations exist, use it! Don't go hating on Japanese people) #Tokiko Shako ~ (Translation: Look, World War Two was a different time back them, check relations today d***it! It's not like World War Three is gonna happen, just, stop! Look, I love America, not its type of cuisine, Japan and the United States are like best friends, not the opposite!) #Toshio Samo ~ (Trsnslation: I thought you were honorable, but your a piece of dishonorable s*** like Kazuki) #Ann Woods ~ You are a f***ing s***ty-a** father in the history of fathers. Go f*** yourself and die. #Jack Woods #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ God, why must he be so d*** stubborn and proud all the time?! He is such a nasty piece of work, and a big bully! #Gemma the Good Witch #Another Reicheru #Marilou the Otter #Another Giuseppe #Another Alessandro #Jonathan Woods ~ He may be my great-grandson and I may hate the Germans, Japanese and Italians, but his bigoted behaviour is even worse than mine during WW2 and doesn't belong in modern day America, and I may dislike Satoko, but I don't tolerate people that abuse their f***ing wives after WWII, and their kids, if you hated her......WHY DID YOU EVEN F***ING MARRY HER! and I often told him off for wearing Neo-Nazi attire, Neo-Nazis......ARE DISGUSTING! #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life (12030 points) Positive #Gemma the Good Witch #John Hillsborough-Doggerel #Christine O'Connell #David Sevick #Hallie Playman #Rio Cranberry #Simon Cranberry #Haley Langbroek #Haidyn Birou #Skyla Birou #Marie Carson #Kayla Birou #Jessica Caldwell #Samantha Hinkhouse #Bryce Hinkhouse #Haley Irene #Meghann Remano #Ashton Megnet #Abigail Playman #Imogen Panizza #Meghann Quixxel #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Negative #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish #Giuseppe Todaro #Stacie Todaro #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~ Stupid. Two Parents and a Bunch of Down Under Kids! (12060 points) Positive #Gemma the Good Witch #Princess Starlight #Courtney Rodkins #Meghann Remano #Sophie the Otter #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Marilou the Otter #Nicole Birou-Jennings Negative #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish #Giuseppe Todaro ~ STUPID! #Stacie Todaro #Alessandro Todaro ~ I AGREE WITH GIUSEPPE Paul Fleming (12100 points) Positive Negative #Satoko Samo #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter #Catherine the Spellcaster #Gemma the Good Witch #Another Reicheru #Jessica Fleming ~ Go f*** yourself and die in a ditch! You are the most retarded s***tiest father in the history of fathers. #Marilou the Otter #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) #Gemma O'Connell #Nicola Burns #Kevin Sheldon #Louise Strauss #Sam Parkhurst #Kim Tylers Stacie Todaro (12150 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter #Catherine the Spellcaster #Paula Iconic #Lucy Iconic-Todaro #Rico Iconic-Todaro ~ She's a liar who convinced daddy that I swore once. #Gemma the Good Witch #Gemma O'Connell ~ You really are a cheeky madam! #Nicola Burns ~ What a dirty, evil sl** you are! #Kevin Sheldon ~ You and your siblings can go to h*** and watch what Mandy and I will force you mates to watch #Louise Strauss ~ Now Ash and I will force you to do what Giuseppe is forced to do by us! #Sam Parkhurst ~ You are... a sick b****. My wife was dead and you made fun of her. #Kim Tylers ~ I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AND YOUR SIBLINGS EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!! #Another Reicheru #Marilou the Otter #Another Giuseppe ~ I'm going to kill you sometime soon. #Satoko Samo #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes PSY (12210 points) Positive #Ji min Kirochu #Ji woong Kirochu #Kwang-Sun Hattons #Han-yong Cap #Hye-rim Cap #Jong-nam Cap #Hye-rang Cap #Sang-Ook Cap #Jong-Chul Cap #Young-Hee Cap #Jong-un Cap #Yong-rim Cap #Yong-il Cap #Pong-ju Cap #Min-ki Cap #Min-Jung Cap #Ji-min Cap #Young-mi Cap #Woo-sung Cap #Tae-won Cap #Sun-woo Cap #Young-Chul Cap #Min-seo Cap #Kwang-Sun Thon #Juan Hudson #Jose Hudson #Antonio Hudson Negative #Chin-Ho Thon #Eun-Sun Thon #Hae-Woo Thon #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish Asian garden lockout (12280 points) Positive #Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly ~ OUR SHOW IS ZE COOLEST ZING ON ZE PLANET! #Giuseppe Todaro Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ OK, I do not get why some people in the US and the UK like this garbage show. To be honest, it is garbage. I will show you why. It is made by the nasty villain in the name of Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly alongside his nasty husband. Second, I am assuming that the show's title hints that it contains material offensive to ASIANS. Don't listen to the lovers of the show. #Gemma the Good Witch ~ PLEASE ALSO GET RID OF IT IN SOUTH AFRICA, NEW ZEALAND, AUSTRALIA, CANADA AND IRELAND!!!! #Catherine the Spellcaster The Powerpuff Girls (12360 points) Positive #Gemma the Good Witch ~ They're the sweetest superheroes to watch! #Sophie the Otter ~ Cutest superheroes on TV! #Allyson Britiana #Anna Kirochu #Matilda Bedrich #Jamila Inigratte #Alexandra Cap #Wendy Hillsborough-Doggerel #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ It's an A-okay series, not great, but it can be adorable at times, even though I'm a tomboy, favorite villian is the Rowdyruff Boys, they're just awesome and my most hated is Princess Morbucks, Annoying as h***, but, it has a stereotypical behavior of both boys and girls. #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Negative #Giuseppe Todaro #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish Diary of a Wimpy Kid (12450 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter ~ Zoo-Wee Mama has got to be the funniest fictional comic name I ever heard! #Mi-Yung Kiranoko #Ross Hudgens #Hunter Disrepant #Amanda Northern #Ji-min Kirochu #Ji-kwong Kirochu #Aki Taeko #Fremont Inigratte #Meghann Qixxel #Erin Carson #Claire Carson #Derek Carson #Nathan Carson #Destiny Carson #Bobby Carson #Christian Gaccre #Hayden Gaccre #River Gaccre #Leanne Langbroek #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Negative #Adele Kiranoko #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish Nendoroid Series (12550 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ These dolls and figurines are adorable and cute. In real life, I bought the Nendoroid Plus Sebastian Michaelis plush doll at Belfast's Comic-Con, I kept the doll's tag and the bag it came in because it reminds me on how much I love it, I cannot resist but give him a hug every time I see it. #Another Reicheru #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: So adorable, way better than Barbie dolls.) Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ What a babyish series, they take anime and manga characters and butcher them, and make them into toys, Why does Reicheru like this garbage?! #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ Not a fan, but I do enjoy buying these for Lucy and Paula. #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself ~ LOOKS REALLY STUPID! THEY TAKE ANIME AND MANGA CHARACTERS, BUTCHER THEM AND MAKE THEM INTO KIDDIE TOYS!!!! #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish ~ FOR TODDLERS ONLY, (bleep)S!!!!!!! Con Spirits (12660 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I feel very sorry for what happened to them, Ryo, your 20 years was beginning until death, no one deserves this! #Another Reicheru ~ (Translation: You were so awesome, Ryo and Satoshi Jr.! I wish you two were around for a longer time. Gomenasai for your deaths.) #Sophie the Otter ~ You two, Satoko Kisho, the rest of the Kisho-Green family, Satoko Samo, Toshio Samo, and all the other good ghosts I know make an epic army! I feel sad about your death! #Marie Green ~ Poor kids, I feel sorry for Satoko on losing Satoshi Jr. and Ryo, and Shikoki's mom, losing her cheerful, deceased, 15 year old, son, why did that man do that?! #Garret Green ~ I agree with my sister. My family will miss you, Satoshi Jr. and Ryo. Rest in peace. #Toshio Kisho #Reiko Kisho #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Negative #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish Kiezer Olsen (12780 points) Negatvie #Sophie the Otter ~ Mr. Olsen, if you try to sign up for a job, I will dismiss you and not qualify you, you filthy hog! Jonathan Woods Negative #Sakura Shako ~ (singing in the tune of Lily Allen's F*** You) (Translation: You're just some racist who can't be nice, your point of view in Americans are superious, F*** you, f*** you, f*** you very much, I hate what you do, and I hate your whole family, so go away, f*** you, f*** you, f*** you very much, leave me alone, lost in translation, go away, f** you very much!) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Even though you were on the Allied side, f*** you very much, you are an a**hole, you should win the Worst Soldier award, stop hatin' #Sophie the Otter ~ Please stop being a stupid brainless b**** or you will pay! #Ann Woods ~ Meanie! You are responsible for your family being banned in Japan by attacking Japanese people and former soldier. #Jack Woods #Another Reicheru #Another Giuseppe ~ Who let this guy in the army?! #Marilou the Otter ~ I'll make you watch Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater! #Gemma O'Connell ~ I'll make you watch Vicky the Viking! #Nicola Burns ~ You sir will be forced to watch Ulysses 31 for the rest of your life! #Kevin Sheldon ~ Start liking the Pokémon franchise, mate! #Louise Strauss ~ We're glad we didn't see you in person! Now Ash and I will force you to watch the PaRappa the Rapper TV series in h*** for the rest of your life! You will also play PaRappa the Rapper 1 & 2 on PlayStation as well! #Sam Parkhurst ~ You shall watch Digimon! #Kim Tylers ~ YOU ARE A MURDERER, JONATHAN WOODS!!!!!!! MY HUSBAND AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN H*** AND WILL FORCE YOU TO WATCH OUR SON PHILLIP'S FAVORITE TV SHOW HAMTARO FOR ETERNITY!!!!! #Dietrich Fech ~ (Translation: You suck! Why did the US Army hire you?!) #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Taliban Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ You people, BRING BACK OUR WOMEN AND GIRLS, YOU SEXIST F***ERS! Girls should go to school, you gave Muslims a bad name! #Sophie the Otter ~ What part of "girl power" don't you even understand?! Answer: The whole phrase! Let girls in! Why? Cuz they wanna have fun after their work is done! P.S.: Respect Muslims! #Ali Dano ~ And this is why I don't visit Afghanistan, even though I am Muslim, stop these lame excuses! Don't bother touching Akma and Aini, touch them and you're dead! #Marie Lara-Rutter (Another) ~ (Translation: GET OUT OF AFGHANISTAN! I don't want you here! You are p***ing me off, You think you are being students of Allah, You are not! The last time I read the Qur'an, it didn't say "Men are superior than women and you should be sexist" F*** OFF, I WILL GET A RIFLE AND KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ALL!) Amelia McCorma Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ In the holy mother of Mary, SHUT THE F*** UP. #Sophie the Otter ~ WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE THE CHINESE ALONE IN THE NAME OF HOOHAW?! Don't you even think about getting your dirty hands on my little cousins PB&J or it's payback time for you, missy! #Jiao Xion ~ 小姐，有什麼可擔心的！我在漢朝死亡1800年前！ (Translation: Lady, there's nothing to worry about! I died over 1800 years ago in Han dynasty!) #Mulan Maozhi #Wei Zhenghan #Another Reicheru #Another Giuseppe #Marilou the Otter ~ Watch the Get Along Gang to see how kids can get along and interact with a fun environment! #Gemma the Good Witch #Gemma O'Connell ~ You will NEVER go near my adoptive children EVER again!!! #Nicola Burns ~ I will never let you near six sets of my quadecaplets anymore!!! #Kevin Sheldon ~ If you go near Cody, Eliza, Summer and both sets of my sexdecaplets again, I will have you deported! #Louise Strauss ~ You will leave Teya, Joey and Shane and both sets of my quindecaplets alone!!!!! #Sam Parkhurst ~ My two sets of duodecaplets, my twins and Alex and Tara will never go anywhere with you anymore! #Kim Tylers ~ You b**** will never go anywhere near my two sets of tridecaplets and my three babies Esther, Phillip and Lance again!! #Ryou Shako ~ (Translation: Listen to me your godd*** child-taking away b****, If I see you touch Tokiko, I am going up a tree with a rifle and blowing your snotty a** head off!) Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) Positive #Satoko Samo #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ From manga's female shōnen artist, comes the anime adaptation of the Victorian Encyclopedia/19th Century Guide/Demonic Possession Horror, that is, Kuroshitsuji, Get ready for a show that has viewers on the edge of their seats wondering what's happening next, as people read the manga for the first and Book of Circus acting all smug because they already know, and the second one which is filler, it's the abusive anime, you keep watching, no matter how many times it hurts you, full of disturbing imagery, like demonic summoning, torture-kidnappings, attempted child murder, more demonic summoning, and that's just most of season 2 and the end of season 1, travel to Victoria-era England where a 13-year old outsmarts people, watch as everyone demon fights to get to get a 13 year old's soul, while completely ignoring a redhead trying to flirt with the main character, seriously, somebody should get on that more! Meet unforgettable heroes, Ciel Phantomhive, a orphan who's parents died in a fire, Mey-Rin, a character who's so awesome, SNIPER!, Tanaka, a coffee-drinker of Japanese descent, Finnian, a gardener with a past, Baldroy, a cook who ends up burning stuff, and Sebastian Michaelis, a super-hot butler who is Ciel's butler, he's defending Ciel for his soul, eventually, one of these days, can we just fast-foward to that part? Watch as these heroes to get a redhead to p***ing Sebastian off, GOD!, If he doesn't die in the next volumes, I'm gonna kill him myself, f***ing hate that guy, go along on an adventure, where any lead character can die, whenever your Madam Red, Madam Red's sister, Madam Read's brother-in-law, Madam Red's unborn kid, all of them must die, in anyway close to Madam Red, so begin the epic demon manga and anime, so complicated, we hope volume 20 gets made, and set in a show with so many monologues, they try to keep your attention, by Sebastian in suggestive poses necessary, not that I'm complaining, he's hot, starring, the character's names you actually remember, and all those characters name's you don't care about like Claudius, Alois, Aberline, and all those guys you just don't care, Kuroshitsuji, It's like a history dead but with demons and kids summoning them. #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Negative #Amelia McCorma ~ This is so unacceptable! For example, a young boy in one scene is nearly killed! And that adult butler is a pedophile and rapist to children. I'm not even letting any child watch this! #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish Gligar13Vids Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ I watched his Pokémon X and Y review and he claimed that it was bad. NO IT'S NOT! The graphics aren't bland, they're beautiful, and besides, having portable 3D Pokémon games was an innovative idea thanks to improving technology in the gaming industry! How dare he insult Pikachu's voice by saying that it was annoying? I found its voice cute! I also watched his Mario Kart 8 review and it stinks too! Why did he say that driving on vertical surfaces feels the same as driving on normal ones? To me, it feels quite different. There is a petition on removing him at Change.com to remove him from YouTube. My friend WilliamWill2343 already signed it. Why don't you? As for you, Gligar13Vids, either close your account or wait until you're automatically terminated. You should change your opinion on the games you reviewed. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Gen VI is a glorious piece of art and is beautiful, you can play with your Pokémon, raise them like a virtual pet, it provides endless hours of entertainment, you just suck at it, you fail at life, I can do better than you, You may like some of the anime I like, but I hate you, but how is Nintendo for babies if Nintendo made Metal Gear series, that's pretty f***ing high rated, yes, you like Digimon, at first, I thought it was a Pokémon ripoff until it was Tamagotchi meant for a male audience, how immature I was back then and had difficulty making sense of the world around me, and I settled, some of them are cool, and some, are pretty awesome-looking, but please.....SHUT THE F*** UP! Gen VI is awesome! #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes DC Comics and Marvel Positive #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: People think I hate Marvel and DC Comics, but look, I love it, it's just like reading manga, just American-styled, the Marvel villains are evil bada**es, especially Loki, especially in the films, when I saw Thor and saw that Loki had more fangirls, I was laughing to death, But, It caused my bullying in Elementary by Jonina, saying it was only for boys and should read Barbie books and read Girlish magazines, Girls can love it too, aswell as me, I loved it since I was little, I've seen the films!) #Gabriel Heart ~ I love superheroes, so I love this! My favorite is Superman! #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Courtney Rodkins #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Negative #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~ But that's not cute! And it's for boys! #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish The Incineratorium Positive #Takumi Sato ~ Thanks for giving me this splendid series, Tellyznphonezfor. Asians except me suck anyway. #Giuseppe Todaro Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter ~ Please don't treat races like garbage! It's unfair! #Nicole Birou-Jennings #Another Reicheru #Another Giuseppe ~ I completely disagree with my normal counterpart. I find it too racist. #Satoko Samo #Toshio Samo #Kazuki Sato ~ You're pretty lucky that I'm already dead! Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) Positive Negative #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I'm not cosplaying as a c***py bunny! I will cosplay Lady Loki whenever I f***ing feel like doing it!) #Catherine the Spellcaster: Shut up, shut up! >.__.< With the flick of my wand, i will make you read Harry Potter books, play Harry Potter games, watch Harry Potter movies for all eternity! If you don't shut up now, I will inflate you like a thanksgiving day parade float like Harry did to his Aunt Marge. And don't you dare insult my dead parents, or else! One more thing, I will cosplay Harry Potter whenever I feel like doing it, you got that?! #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Normal) ~ My Another counterpart acts like my daughter Orla before she changed her ways! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Another) #Kazuki Sato #Kazuki Sato (Another) ~ (Translation: I despise your tantrums) #Toshio Samo #Tokiko Shako #Sakura Shako #Ryou Shako #Dietrich Fech #Monika Fech I #Alois Fech #Josef Fech #Louise Fech #Eva Fech ~ Dummkopf! (Translation: Idiot!) #Angela Mussin (neé Rossi) #Adamo Mussin (Angela Rossi's husband) #Carlo Mussin #Antonino Rossi #Dona Rossi #Alessa Rossi #Kenji Kawata #Ai Shaki #Shinji Yuku #Tokiko Okina #Mika Okina #Yuki Okina #Ryu Okina #Sachiko Okina #Shika Koshi #Sachiko Koshi #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ Stop groping me! I already have a wife and it's not you, you p*** me off, and sigh, And stop tickling me, I don't show any emotion! #Paula Iconic (Another) #Paula Iconic #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Normal) #Sophie the Otter ~ I will force you to play video games, play sports, watch movies like Transformers, Wreck-It Ralph, and Godzilla, and be a tomboy like me! #Marilou the Otter ~ I know you are a leader, but stop annoying others! #Gemma O'Connell ~ We'll force you to watch Dragonball Z! #Nicola Burns ~ You'll have to watch the COMPLETE Power Rangers series! #Kevin Sheldon ~ Dipstick! You should start loving the Pokémon franchise, young lady! #Louise Strauss ~ You will be forced to watch the Super Mario cartoon shows if you don't stop being a spoiled brat! #Sam Parkhurst ~ Bonehead! I'll make you watch Digimon, you annoying little b****! #Kim Tylers ~ Why don't you start watching ALL the Sonic TV series?! This will teach you a lesson for begging for girls stuff! #Samantha Hinkhouse ~ I hate it when you want girly stuff, which I really hate! Not all girls like stuff that appeals to their own gender! And also, Another Nicole. I will force you to play with Mixels figurines if you don't cut that out. #Thomas Rodkins ~ I FORCE YOU TO WATCH CAMP LAZLO, TEEN TITANS, RECESS AND ED EDD N EDDY! #Ji kwong Kirochu #Princess Starlight ~ I force you to love Transformers, Godzilla, Teen Titans, Adventure Time and many stuff for boys! #Courtney Rodkins ~ If you don't act like a brat, I WILL FORCE YOU TO PLAY WITH MIXELS FIGURINES! #Princess Starlight (Another) #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish Over the Garden Wall Positive #Courtney Rodkins ~ Wirt and Greg are so amazing. Greg is the most likeable character. I like him. #Princess Starlight ~ Where Gravity Falls meets Studio Ghibli. #Thomas Rodkins #Alexander Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Meghann Remano #Rhonda Chell #Kelsey Strauss #Louise Strauss #Samantha Hinkhouse #Abigail Playman ~ It's like a baby of Gravity Falls and Studio Ghibli. #Princess Starlight (Another) #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ VERY STUPID! #Stacie Todaro ~ REALLY STUPID! IT LOOKS LIKE GRAVITY FALLS ON STUDIO GHIBLI (bleep)! #Everykidneedsto Gof***yourself ~ Gravity Falls and Studio Ghibli, DO NOT (bleep)ING MIX IN MY BOOK! #Allkidsfromforeigncountries Needstospeakenglish ~ MORE LIKE GRAVITY FALLS MEETS STUDIO GHIBLI! #1 WORST SHOW OF ALL TIME!!!!!!! Category:Lists